Urban Legend? The Building of The Mystery
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Sebuah gedung bekas perkantoran tua dikota itu memiliki banyak misteri. Apa misterinya?


_**Meitantei Conan fanfic**_

_**Meitantei Conan character **__**© Aoyama Ghosho**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: gaje, gak serem, aneh, OOC, dan ini cuma khayalan gaje!**_

* * *

><p>"Kau percaya hal ini, Shinichi?" tanya Heiji mendadak sambil menunjuk sesuatu dibuku yang dibacanya.<br>"Apa?" Shinichi mendekati Heiji dan melihat apa yang ditunjuk Heiji. "Hantu?"  
>Heiji mengangguk. "Ya. Hantu. Kau percaya pada hantu?"<br>"Aku? Sepertinya tidak…" Shinichi menggelengkan kepala.  
>"Aku sih percaya." Heiji menatap bukunya. "Aku… percaya hantu itu ada."<br>"Kenapa kau percaya hantu itu ada?"  
>"Karena sepertinya memang ada."<br>"…" Shinichi bingung harus ngomong apa.  
>Heiji menatap Shinichi. "Kau mau mengeceknya?"<br>"A-apa?"  
>"Mengecek… apa hantu itu ada?"<br>"Ah, ta-tapi."  
>"Aku tau tempat berhantu didaerah sini."<br>"A-ah… tapi… Heiji…"  
>"Kenapa? Kau takut?"<br>"I-i… tidak! Aku tak boleh takut. Tapi… kurasa akan ada bahaya nanti."  
>"Oh, ayolah, Shinichi, jangan jadi penakut."<br>"Tapi…"  
>"Katanya kau detektif."<br>Hening sejenak. Shinichi bingung maksimum. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan hantu itu tak ada!"  
>Heiji tersenyum. "Ayo, mari kita cek."<p>

Doonggg!

Mereka sampai ditempat yang dimaksud. Tempatnya adalah sebuah rumah besar, nyaris tak berjendela, pintunya dimakan rayap. Tempatnya tampak kotor.  
>"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Shinichi.<br>"Rumah hantu yang kubicarakan. Ayo, mau masuk?"  
>"I-iya…"<p>

Ragu-ragu, Shinichi dan Heiji melangkah masuk. Tempatnya tampak gelap dan suram.  
>"Ini dulunya apa sih?" tnaya Shinichi pada Heiji.<br>"Katanya sih dulu ini gedung perkantoran biasa. Katanya, dulu ada seorang karyawan kantor yang gila dan membunuh satu persatu karyawan kantor ini."  
>"Hiii." Shinichi merinding.<br>"Terus katanya, pas si karyawan gila itu mau ngebunuh atasan dan wakil atasannya, dia bilang: 'Kuberikan service khusus untukmu. Kau orang terakhir, jadi kuberikan service. Mau dileher? Kalau tak mau, bilang. Waktunya 5 detik. Kalau tak mau, kuservice ditempat lain.' Dengan sedikit bingung, si atasan bilang 'iya.' Dan lehernya langsung dipenggal."  
>"Hiiii!" Shinichi tambah merinding. "Ja-ja-jadi… gimana kalau hantunya datang?"<p>

"Hei, Heiji!"  
>"Ufh…"<br>"Hah?"

"GYAHAHAHA!" Heiji tertawa lepas. "Kau ini penakut, ya, Shinichi! Padahal biasanya kau tahan melihat darah, pembunuhan dan segala macam. Tapi kenapa kau malah takut pada hantu?"  
>"Eh?"<br>"Aku hanya mengarang cerita… maaf, ya, Shinichi."  
>"Uh! Aku tak mau memaafkanmu!" Shinichi berjalan. "Ya, sudah, kita sudah keburu masuk ke sini. Mendingan kita teliti saja tempat ini."<br>"Iya~ tunggu aku Shinichi-kun~" Heiji mengejar Shinichi.

"…"

"Tempat ini serem banget, ya tidak, Heiji?"  
>"Iya, ya." Heiji memandang berkeliling. Tempat itu memang seram dan suram. Gelap, kotor, banyak tikusnya, berlumut, berkarat, bau, lembab, dan bahkan ada bercak-bercak darah didindingnya. "Seperti… akan muncul sesuatu!"<p>

SRAK!  
>"Gyaaa!" Shinichi menjerit sekencang-kencangnya dan tak sengaja memeluk Heiji.<p>

Ternyata cuma tikus!  
>"Ah…" Heiji menghela napas. "Bisa… tolong lepaskan, Shin?"<br>"Ah! Maaf…" Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya.

"…"  
>Hening lagi…<p>

"S-sepertinya… ekspedisi kita harusnya selesai sekarang, ya." Shinichi mulai panik sendiri.  
>"Hmm… iya, ya… makin ke dalam makin seram…"<br>"Oke, ayo keluar."

Shinichi dan Heiji mencari pintu keluarnya. Tapi mereka tersesat dan tak menemukan pintu keluar.  
>"He-Heiji… coba cek deh ini jam berapa?"<br>Heiji segera menatap jam tangannya. Lalu ia menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Entah pengaruh apa, tapi jamku terhenti."  
>"Hah? Eh, kau bawa kompas? Biasanya kau suka bawa."<br>Heiji mencari kompasnya. Lalu menggeleng lagi. "Tak bisa juga. Sekarang malah jarum kompasnya yang berputar tidak jelas."

"…" Shinichi langsung speechless. "Gimana dong?"  
>"Gimana apanya?"<br>"Kita keluarnya gimana?"  
>"Huwah. Iya, ya. Masa kita terkunci disini?"<br>"Jyahh… ogah gue kekunci disini bareng lo."  
>"Lebih ogah gue."<br>"Mending gue kekunci disini bareng KID." *wow! Shinichi is gay! /slap*  
>"Hieh. Najong lu homo."<br>"Biarin."

*saya nge OOT plus OOC*

"…"  
>"Ini… jangan-jangan udah sore?"<br>"Mana tau. Nggak keliatan juga."  
>"Iya, ya. Gelap banget. Eh, daripada kekunci terus disini, coba panggil bantuan deh."<br>"Hah?"  
>"Telpon gitu. Ran, Kazuha, profesor Agasa, siapapun yang bisa gitu."<br>"P-pulsa gue abis…"

Heiji malu-maluin.

"Ya udah, aku saja deh." Shinichi mengeluarkan handphone nya dari sakunya.

TUUTTT!

Bodoh. Mati.

"Ma-mati?"  
>"Hah?" Heiji mendekati Shinichi dan mengambil hapenya. "Lah ini nyala."<br>"Lho? Tadi mati." Shinichi mengambil kembali hapenya dan melihat sinyal. "N-nggak ada sinyal."  
>"Waduh, gawat."<br>"Kenapa gini sih?" Shinichi menggoyang-goyangkan hapenya. "Eror?"  
>"Apa… karena tempat ini dikutuk?"<br>"Hah? Kutukan lagi. Mana percaya gue sama hal kayak gitu."  
>"Ada lho. Katanya, yang udah masuk sini nggak bisa keluar lagi. Nasibnya nggak jelas. Entah mati, entah diculik, pokoknya nggak bakal bisa pulang."<p>

"A-ahaha… itu katanya… kalo kutukan sih… aku juga kurang percaya."  
>"Dasar Heiji bodoh!"<p>

SRAK!

"…" Shinichi dan Heiji mematung.  
>"Apaan tuh?"<br>"Nggak tau…"  
>Shinichi mendekati tempat berasalnya bunyi tadi. Dari balik tumpukan kain gak jelas itu.<p>

"Uwaa!" Shinichi menjerit saat membuka tumpukan kain nggak jelas itu.  
>"Ada apa, Shinichi?" Heiji berlari mendekati Shinichi.<br>"Ini…"

Dilihatnya oleh mereka berdua, tikus besar. Mati. Mati bersimbah darah. Tubuh si tikus nyaris terbelah dua. Ketiga kakinya hilang entah kemana, cuma sisa satu kaki, itupun sudah hancur. Organ tubuh si tikus sudah hancur dan keluar dari tubuhnya. Ekornya hilang entah kemana.

"Huekh…" Shinichi mendadak mual. Hah? Aneh… padahal liat orang dibunuh secara sadis aja nggak mual. Liat tikus dibunuh secara sadis malah mual.  
>"Hii… tikus ini dibunuh oleh apa?"<br>"Entahlah. Apa ada hewan lain disini? Atau ada pembunuh disini?"

"…"

"J-jangan-jangan?"  
>"Woy! Jangan doain ada yang begituan dong!"<br>"Ya deh. Ayo jalan lagi. Cari pintu keluar."

Mereka berdua berjalan lagi.

BRAK!

Mereka berbalik kaget.

"Apa tadi?"  
>Mereka berjalan mendekati sumber suara tadi.<br>"Lihat!" pekik Shinichi menunjuk. Heiji melihat apa yang ditunjuk Shinichi.

Pintu, terbuka secara paksa sampai pintunya hancur. Lalu, ada tulang-belulang manusia. Dan banyak bercak darah disekitarnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Shinichi mendekati mayat, membungkuk, dan menyentuh mayat itu. "Sudah lama. Sangaattt lama. Kasihan sekali orang ini. Sudah mati sejak lama. Tak bisa diperkirakan." Shinichi bangkit dan menyentuh bercak darah. Dan langsung saja Shinichi kaget.

"Ada apa, Shin?" Heiji mendekati Shinichi.  
>"…" Shinichi memerhatikan tangannya. Ada darah yang menempel. "Entahlah… padahal, orang ini sudah lama mati, sangat lama. Tapi kenapa ada darah yang masih belum mengering?" Shinichi memperlihatkan tangannya pada Heiji.<br>"Apa? Jadi… darah apa itu?"  
>"Entahlah… mungkin darah lain? Mungkin…"<p>

Hening…

"Ah, ayo. Cepat kita cari pintu keluar." Shinichi berjalan. Heiji mengikuti dari belakang.

Hening lagi. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki Shinichi dan Heiji. "Aah…"

Zrutt!  
>"GYAA!"<p>

Kaki Heiji dipegang oleh 'sesuatu'! "Sh-Shinichi!" Shinichi berbalik dan melihat Heiji sedang 'ditarik' oleh 'sesuatu'.  
>"Heiji!" Shinichi menjulurkan tangannya meraih Heiji. Ia berhasil meraih Heiji, akhirnya mereka tarik-menarik dengan 'sesuatu' itu.<p>

Zrut…

'Sesuatu' itu menunjukkan dirinya.

Zrats!

Kepala Heiji terpenggal oleh 'sesuatu' itu. "Heiji!"

Tluk…

Kepala Heiji terjatuh dan menggelinding mendekati Shinichi. "Hei… ji?" Shinichi hanya menatap kepala Heiji.

"Kau yang terakhir ya?" terdengar suara yang ditujukan untuk Shinichi. "Karena kau yang ada terakhir, kuberikan service terbaik."

Ini… sama seperti yang dikatakan Heiji! Pikir Shinichi.

"Kau mau dileher? Aku paling jago menservice dileher. Kalau kau tak mau, kuservice ditempat lain, kok… dan kuusahakan sebaik mungkin. Jawab dalam 5 detik, iya atau tidak?"

Aku… akan mati juga. Pikir Shinichi.

"1…" Shinichi menutup mata. "2…" ia diam saja. "3…" tak melakukan apapun. "4…"

"5!"

Zrats!

Kepala Shinichi terpenggal.

.

"Kau tau gedung perkantoran tua yang kosong itu? Disitu ada legendanya. Lalu kabarnya, yang masuk takkan bisa keluar lagi. Jadi… jangan dekati gedung tua itu!"

* * *

><p>Muwahahhaa! *gila* selese juga fic horor(?) gaje ini! *bahagia* review dong, ripiuh! Ahh… pertama kalinya ngebuat fic horor, jadi hasilnya gaje maksimum… sabar… sabar… *mojok* makanyaa! Ripiuh dong! Ripiuh!<p> 


End file.
